In the past, a motor having an air hole, which allows the inside and the outside of a casing body to be communicated with each other through an opening provided to a connector portion, has been known. This motor is provided with a pair of terminals which are exposed inside the connector portion.
The connector portion of the motor described above is provided on the outside of the casing body in many cases. For this reason, sealability between the connector portion and an external power supply, which is connected to the connector portion, is required.
In the motor described above, the connector portion may be formed by using a mold. The mold is provided with, for example, a mold pin for forming the air hole. However, it is difficult to form the mold pin integrally with the mold by machining. Therefore, the mold pin is usually provided as a separate member from a mold body portion. When the mold pin and the mold are separate members, the mold pin may be fixed to the mold body portion by using a method such as welding, or by inserting the mold pin into a concave portion provided to the mold body portion.
When the connector portion of the motor is provided with a plurality of terminals, in most cases, the air hole is provided relatively near an outer edge of the connector portion. When the air hole is provided near the outer edge of the connector portion, a configuration in which the mold pin is inserted into the concave p portion of the mold body portion is usually adopted. In this case, the concave portion needs to be provided near an outer edge of the mold body portion. Accordingly, the thickness of the area of the mold body where the concave portion is provided becomes thinner, which, in turn, may reduce the rigidity of the mold. Therefore, in the mold for forming the connector portion, when the air hole is provided relatively near an outer edge of the connector portion, in most cases, the mold pin is fixed to the mold body portion by welding.
When the mold pin is fixed to the mold body portion by welding, however, unevenness may occur on the mold body portion due to the welded portion. Due to this unevenness formed on the mold body portion, unevenness may also occur on the molded connector portion. Further, there is a possibility that the unevenness may deteriorate the sealability between the connector portion and the external power supply which is connected to the connector portion.